


【佑灰】笨拙的我們

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia
Kudos: 2





	【佑灰】笨拙的我們

⠀  
將手錶靠近點一看，全圓佑這才發現到時間已經很晚了，雖然有些不情願他還是拉走還在吃宵夜的文俊輝，並十指緊扣深怕沒抓緊名為文吃貨的人會繼續吃。不過文俊輝是不容易胖的體質，但眼前不是要解決這問題而是得趕上末班車才行。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
所幸，剛剛去的小吃店離地鐵站不遠，一路上兩人都奔馳不停。文俊輝在後頭看著全圓佑的背影，平時沉靜穩重的全圓佑著急了起來，從緊牽的手中感受到濕潤的手汗便能得出，對此文俊輝不禁欣然一笑，其實趕不上也沒關係的。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
迅速地逼卡通過閘門口，全圓佑喘著氣仍盯著自家的文俊輝過來站內才放下心來。文俊輝則臉不紅氣不喘地逕自走去搭手扶梯，當然全圓佑也跟上腳步在文俊輝身旁。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「真是受不了你，嘴旁還沾著東西。」全圓佑露出無可奈何的眼神，伸手抹掉似乎是辣醬的東西接著舔掉，文俊輝倒是一副無所謂的樣子，他只留戀著宵夜。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「還不是你硬是拉我走，我那碗還剩一些呢！」文俊輝像三歲小孩一樣回嘴，如果沒說路人可能都不曉得這兩個人竟然同齡吧。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
剛好末班車來了這時的車廂挺空曠的，兩人就隨意選了座位坐下，在深夜僅有零零落落的人的車廂內，能打破沉默的就只有聊天了。儘管全圓佑不怎麼說話，平時都是文俊輝單方面說著他負責傾聽，但若白費了這個難得一見的機會，以後被說“直男”全圓佑也沒有反駁的權利了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「文俊輝，今天玩得開心嗎？」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「開心啊！雖然宵夜沒吃完覺得很可惜，不過午餐真的好吃，還有我們玩了一整個下午的電動......」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你怎麼不繼續說......」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
正疑惑時，某個人依靠在自己肩上睡著了──難得總是精神充沛的文俊輝會累成這樣，全圓佑本來還預想會聽著他溫柔的嗓音講到下車為止。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
閉上雙眸的睡顔也只有親近的人才能看到，全圓佑仔細端詳著文俊輝的美貌，雖然早知道他是位美男子，但平常所表現出的行為舉止讓全圓佑僅覺得文俊輝是個需要疼的孩子，也使他忽略如此近在眼前的高顏值。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
撫摸文俊輝柔順的頭髮，帶有著蜂蜜香甜的氣息，令人感覺陶醉忍不住讓人沉迷其中。全圓佑忍不住打了哈欠，他原本就不像文俊輝精神很好，可是若他也睡著了那就不妙了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
不過睡神逐漸找上眼皮愈來愈沉重的全圓佑，他死命地想撐住，但一恍神便靠到文俊輝身上就昏睡了。直至到達了終點站，列車長巡視每個車廂的時候發現了兩位依靠在彼此身上睡著的男子才被叫醒。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
果然笨拙是會被傳染的。⠀  
⠀


End file.
